


Motivation Goes a Long Way

by frozen_chloe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_chloe/pseuds/frozen_chloe
Summary: Heejin knows Hyunjin could do better if she's more motivated. And what's more motivating than offering herself?
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	Motivation Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Initial curiouscat prompt: g!p hyunjin where she's failing her class so the school asked heejin to tutor her. hyunjin tried to woo her tutor and then heejin said if hyunjin can ace all of her subjects, she can get a piece of her in bed. not knowing that hyunjin is failing her class on purpose just to get heejin's attention
> 
> This is much fluffier and cuter than what I answered on curiouscat, and a whole lot longer, so even if you've read that I hope you enjoy this rendition of it.
> 
> Warning: If smut between 2jin is something you would be uncomfortable with, turn back now. Read the tags. You've been warned.

It’s hard to ignore the way Hyunjin looks at her. During their tutoring sessions, in the middle of their lectures, and especially whenever Hyunjin convinces her to hang out outside of their college. There’s an eager glint to her eyes when she stares Heejin down, only half-listening to her words.. Heejin is almost flattered. Hyunjin’s flirting is certainly not uninvited.

Of course, since Hyunjin’s parents are paying Heejin to lift their daughter’s grades this semester, Heejin is more annoyed by it than anything. Even if Heejin shares similar feelings, Hyunjin’s blatant interest in her is clearly hurting her grades. Hyunjin doesn’t pay a single ounce of attention anymore. Heejin (a well-regarded tutor by now, considering all the first years she’s aided) won’t stand for it.

“What’d you get for your Eco test last week?” Heejin asks as soon as Hyunjin sets her yellow colored bookbag beside her.

“Well hello to you too,” Hyunjin mutters, bad mood written all over her frowning face. Her movements are robotic as she gets her textbooks and papers out, handing Heejin the test in question.

“Oh!” A 72. Heejin knows the other girl can do much better, has seen her ace tests in subjects she actually cares about but.. it wouldn’t help much to say that when Hyunjin’s already feeling down. “It’s.. not that bad.” 

“It sucks,” Hyunjin corrects dejectedly, face hidden in her arms as she slumps down. “I’m so stupid..” Heejin pats her back awkwardly, not sure how to deal with a self-conscious Hyunjin. “You can quit now. I wouldn’t blame you. Helping me’s impossible.”   
  
“That’s not true!”

Heejin’s outburst makes Hyunjin (and all the other library goers) stare. Embarrassed, Heejin lowers her voice, next to whispering her following words. “You can do this.. you just need some motivation is all.”

“Motivation?”

“Yeah!” Heejin takes Hyunjin’s arms away from her face, holding her hands in her own as she fixes her with what she hopes is a convincing smile. She thinks for a little, not sure what to offer her tutee. She’d probably only ask for food right? Maybe even a date? Heejin would say yes anyway, so she doesn’t see the harm in asking. “What do you want?”

Hyunjin shocks her with answering in less than a second. “You.”

The word by itself is sweet, but the way Hyunjin’s eyes flicker down to her lips, then even lower.. well the implication makes Heejin a little hot under her clothing. Hyunjin’s less than innocent interest in her never fails to bolster her confidence, and it’s that sudden jolt of confidence that allows Heejin to agree.

Heejin licks her lips, making Hyunjin’s eyes focus back on them. “Sure. You can have me. Only if you ace all your tests, alright?”

Hyunjin nods eagerly, dumbly. Heejin wouldn’t be surprised if she isn’t paying attention again. “When you say ‘have’ you..”

Heejin leans forward, placing a mischievous hand on Hyunjin’s thigh, delighted at the quickly-forming bulge. “I mean exactly that.” Hyunjin gulped, letting out a shaky breath. God, Heejin loves the way she responds to her. Leaning back into her seat and picking up a pen, Heejin continues to business as usual. “Right then. Let’s get started.. every second studying is another second closer to that prize.” She winks.

xx

Hyunjin’s shift is immediate. Not too long ago, Hyunjin had mostly slept her lectures away and slacked off during Heejin’s lessons, more flirting with the other girl than caring about whatever she was meant to be learning. So seeing Hyunjin actually focusing in their tutoring sessions just so she could get into Heejin's pants.. it's certainly flattering.

Heejin couldn’t help but gawk at how Hyunjin's taking notes and actually doing her assigned readings for once. And it's all just because she wants Heejin so much.. that thought is exhilarating to Heejin. Hyunjin had never put in so much effort into anything besides sports, not her studies and certainly not for the other girls she so often flirted with. It’s almost as if Heejin’s different, something Hyunjin considers worth the effort, and Heejin loves it. Preens at the extra attention.

Back when she first suggested the deal, Heejin felt like it was a long shot for Hyunjin to actually accomplish it. Acing all her subjects is a feat even for Heejin, who does her best from the start. Best case, Hyunjin would work a little harder, achieve grades that looked decent.. at least good enough to impress her parents that hired Heejin in the first place, and maybe Heejin would offer up a date as a sort of participation trophy (and of course, she would miss seeing Hyunjin every week). Now that it seemed possible, she finds herself wishing Hyunjin would reach her goal because now she desperately needs Hyunjin inside her. Ever since she suggested it and saw Hyunjin's bulge twitch Heejin had craved it, and seeing Hyunjin put in the effort was driving her a little mad too.

Just a week before exams, Heejin interrupts the session. Hyunjin just looks too cute with her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrates on the essay Heejin had marked for her, scruntinizing every last note Heejin gave her on how to improve. Hyunjin taps the page with her pen, turning to Heejin to ask a question, only to be interrupted when Heejin places her hand on her knee.

“Uh.. so about this paragraph..” she tries to continue, ignoring how Heejin’s hand drags its way slowly but surely up to her inner thighs.

“Yes?” Heejin asks teasingly, settling her warm hand on Hyunjin’s crotch.

Instinctively, Hyunjin’s hips thrust up, an eager throb making her cock twitch against Heejin’s teasing touch. Heejin’s fingertips caress it and tease as much as possible, loving the view of Hyunjin fighting back a moan. As cute as this scene was, Heejin wants more, and she knows she can’t get it while Hyunjin’s jeans are still on.

Looking around the library to see if anyone was nearby, Heejin dropped to her knees underneath the table so she would be hidden, continuing to fondle Hyunjin's hardening length.

"What're you doing?" Hyunjin whispers once she’s finally able to speak again, eyes almost bulging out of her head in surprise at Heejin's bold movements. She groans when Heejin pulled her jeans down just slightly, just enough for her briefs to be visible, and starts to trail hot open mouth kisses over her still-clothed hardness.

"Giving you inspiration," Heejin says with a quick wink, eyes sparkling in delight when she pulls Hyunjin's boxers down and Hyunjin's still growing member jumps out. Big.. Heejin’s excitement for the day Hyunjin tells her the exam results spikes at the mere sight of it. Immediately suckling the leaking tip, she continues on with her explanation. "You'll learn better with some incentive", her words cause irresistible vibrations on Hyunjin's sensitive head.

She sucks off Hyunjin hard and fast, not giving her any time to think. She bobs her head up and down in a steady rhythm, keeping herself from gagging by focusing on how good Hyunjin’s length feels in her mouth. She doesn’t take her all the way to the hilt, wanting to keep some things as a surprise for later, keeping to laving the underside with her tongue and sucking near the tip. Hyunjin doesn’t seem to mind, spurts of precum shooting their way down her throat.

Heejin thinks she could do this for hours, the public setting exciting her instead of scaring her, but that isn’t the plan. Once Hyunjin mutters a "I'm gonna cum!" in warning, Heejin smiles and pulls off. "Wha- what the fuck?" Hyunjin growled out, clearly enraged she didn't get to cum, panting with exertion and frustration.

Heejin tucked her back into her boxers. "The real prize is for after you ace those tests. Now study!" She points back to the essay, making Hyunjin repeat her previous question as if that hadn’t just happened. Hyunjin’s member straining under her boxers amusing her for the rest of the session.

xx

Hyunjin gets straight A's. It was easy. After all, she had been failing her classes on purpose as an excuse to get closer to the study-focused Heejin (in reality, Hyunjin found most of the classes easy, which is why she slacked off in the first place), who she’d set as her target early on in the year. She really got lucky when she convinced her parents that Heejin was the tutor they should get for her.

Hyunjin was planning on going softly for Heejin since she genuinely formed a crush on the girl during their sessions, her feelings growing more than just simple interest. But after her stunt at the library? Hyunjin had half a mind to punish her.. at least a little. Plus, she needs to let out the frustration that Heejin left her with.. it’s only fair since it’s literally her fault.

Hyunjin took her home after showing the results, Heejin being so proud at her scores. As soon as they reached her bedroom, Hyunjin picked Heejin up and threw her to the bed. She groped every inch of Heejin's body harshly, hands ripping Heejin's stockings and pulling apart her shirt, buttons flying. Heejin looked shocked, but she didn't stop her, moaning as Hyunjin fondled her tits and ass. "You better buy me a new uniform.."

"Of course," Hyunjin says. "this one’s going to be soaked in cum by the time I'm done with you."

Heejin lets out a laugh at her cringy words, muffled when Hyunjin kisses her deep. She kisses every part of her, a single long wet kiss from her mouth, dragging that wetness from their combined spit down the column of Heejin's throat (pausing ever so often to nip at her sensitive spots) then around her nipples, licking all over her breasts before sucking them in. Down her slender stomach, inner thighs, closer and closer to Heejin's core but never reaching. Hyunjin threatens to dive in, tongue dangerously close to her clit (by now stiff and poking out from anticipation) but never does, making Heejin whine adorably in frustration.

“Hurry up..” Heejin cries out, groaning when Hyunjin shakes her head, tongue swiping at her clit because of the sudden movement.

“You’re my prize, I get to enjoy you how I want.”

Hyunjin pulls her legs up and over her shoulders, thighs pressed around her ears. She can’t hear a single thing but it doesn’t matter, Hyunjin just focuses on licking stripes from her dripping hole to her clit, occasionally moving side to side to collect the delicious wetness. Heejin’s clit is too sensitive, she can tell from how Heejin’s legs clamp around her face whenever she sucks on it, but Hyunjin doesn’t care, sucking it into her mouth harshly and nipping down, barely scraping it with her teeth. Heejin's hips buck into her mouth as she squirms and screams out, Hyunjin smirking as she sucks harder.

She eats Heejin out right to the point of orgasm, waiting until Heejin’s legs start to shake, then leaves her there at the edge. A harsh reminder of the library incident.

“Not funny when someone else does it, huh?" Hyunjin mocks, kissing Heejin’s inner thighs so Heejin knows she’s not actually mad. "Don't worry, unlike you I'm not a tease."

Luckily for both of them, Heejin’s hole is all slicked up with Hyunjin’s spit and her own wetness, making it easy for Hyunjin to (once she spreads Heejin’s legs open and positions herself just right) shove her entire length in with one swift movement. She can’t help but stare at their connected bodies, marvelling at just how well Heejin’s body opens up for her. Heejin, still at the edge of her climax, cums instantly at the intrusion, slender body jerking at the pleasure jolting through her.

“Yes.. fuck so good.” Heejin moans, clawing at Hyunjin’s back as she starts to thrust. “I’ve.. ugh.. wanted this ever since I suggested it.”

“Me too,” Hyunjin admits, leaning down to connect their lips as she thrusts in deeper. Heejin’s fluttering walls feel good, but not as good as knowing that Heejin wanted her back this entire time.

As much as she wants to make their first time sweet and romantic, Hyunjin’s too excited at the thought of finally claiming her prize to rein herself in. She sets a fairly fast pace, puffing up her chest with pride at hearing Heejin moan at her movements. “So tight..” Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrow as she concentrates on thrusting, moaning every time Heejin’s pussy takes her in to the hilt, “god how are you so tight?”

She groans into Heejin’s neck when she feels walls clench around her, the way Heejin arches against her and making her go deeper.. It’s maddening. She’s determined to make Heejin cum again before her own release, swivelling her hips to reach every spot inside. 

Heejin gasps. “Right there! Oh.. right there yes!” She bites down on Hyunjin’s neck, ashamed of how loud she was being, in an attempt to quiet herself.

Hyunjin slows to give both of them room to breathe, replacing speed with strength as she pounds in to the spot she hopes is close to where Heejin wants her to be. She gets it exactly right, Heejin dissolving in her arms as she hits the spot and throws her into another intense orgasm. All Heejin could do is lay there helpless as Hyunjin takes her prize over and over, filling her so well she could barely move. “Wait.. wait I’m so close,” Hyunjin whispers.

Heejin pushes at Hyunjin's abs, trying to move the younger girl away. She can't take any more pleasure or she'd explode, needs Hyunjin out so she could finally breathe, but finds that she’s clenching too tightly for Hyunjin's dick to pull out. Her cunt like a vice holding Hyunjin’s cock hostage. Heejin collapses, cummimg for a third time around the thickness as Hyunjin rolls her hips. It seems like Hyunjin could only go deeper.

Hyunjin shoves in one final time with a guttural scream, depositing her seed right inside Heejin’s womb, exactly the way she knew she would once Heejin suggested their little deal. Panting beside her ear, she mutters a sorry, which Heejin only kisses her cheek at.

“Don’t be.. I liked it.” A small orgasm courses through her, making Heejin shudder, at the feeling of Hyunjin’s warm cum spreading inside. She nuzzles at Hyunjin’s neck, kissing it wherever red colored splotches appeared. “I’m sorry for biting and scratching you,” she laughed, tracing the angry red lines on Hyunjin’s back.

“Don’t be.” Hyunjin kisses her. “I liked it. I like you, if I haven’t made that very obvious.”

“I like you too.”

“Good.” They both laugh, Hyunjin cuddling Heejin in close as she brings the blanket over them and kisses every inch of her new girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Curiouscat/twitter: candychoerryluv


End file.
